1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a washing machine capable of preventing a balancer from being eccentrically assembled, deviated from the center of a washing tub, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine refers to an apparatus that removes various contaminants attached to clothes, bedclothes and so on using emulsification of detergent, friction of water currents generated by a rotating pulsator, and mechanical impact of the pulsator to the clothes. Such a washing machine detects the amount and type of laundry using a sensor, thereby setting a washing method automatically. Such a washing machine supplies wash water up to a proper water level corresponding to the detected amount and type of the laundry, and performs washing under the control of a microcomputer.
The conventional washing machine as described above includes a water tub mounted in a housing to receive a predetermined amount of water, and a washing tub to receive laundry. In addition, a pulsator is mounted in the washing tub to produce a water current. A power driving unit is mounted at a lower outer side of the water tub to transmit a driving force selectively to the washing tub or the pulsator. A balancer charged with a fluid is provided at an upper end of the water tub to balance the washing tub during rotation of the washing tub. According to the above structure, the washing machine selectively performs and controls various operational courses including washing, rinsing and spin-drying programmed by the microcomputer. Therefore, the laundry may be fully automatically washed through the operation of the pulsator and the washing tub by the power driving unit.
In the conventional washing machine, the balancer and the washing tub are interconnected by screws. During the screw-connection, however, an assembly error may occur wherein the center of the balancer is positioned eccentrically from the center of the washing tub. That is, the balancer may be connected eccentrically to the washing tub, thereby failing to perform its function of balancing the washing tub.